The Adventures of ?: MLaaTR
by Professor Meowingtons
Summary: A mysterious robot appears out of the blue into the world of MLaaTR. Who is he? What will happen? Will this hopefully be continued consistently? Hopefully.


_I Remember…_

_I Remember…_

Such is how the "booting up" sequence always went, accompanied by a mashup of different songs of an age long past. Not that he would complain, of course. This is the first time, in like, a fucken eternity he gets to truly "wake up". Well, as close as "waking up" as you can get when you're a robot, anyway.

"…What?" He yawned through as kept trying to move before he remembered he was just a head on a pedestal connected to a clusterfuck of wires keeping him from shutting down completely. "Ugh, already? I need more time…" He said even though he had programmed the machine to shut him off for two whole weeks considering what just happened in the _last_ adventure. He deserved the long break.

He sparked a signal to the machine he was connected to. A giant metal claw that was looming a few feet above him suddenly perched right on top of his gigantic head and grabbed him, lifting him up off the pedestal while the wires disengaged from him, clanging messily on the floor. "I really need to figure out a better system for this…" He said to himself.

The claw moved him to the center of the room. Technically, it was his bedroom. Well…_technically_ technically it used to be his bedroom. But now it sort of is, again? As a matter of fact, his whole house is like this. He doesn't even use some of the rooms anymore because what he does is so routine at this point. Everything he doesn't interact with has fallen into a state of disrepair. Hell, even the things he _does_ interact with every time he goes about this is slightly worn due to how much time he spends elsewhere. What…happened to him?

It didn't matter. The rest of the machine started to activate and it brought the rest of his body parts as well. Arms, legs, torso, and tail. They all met together at a red X in the center of the room, which he thought was clever at the time of creating the entire thing. The machine started to assemble him, bringing out a bunch of metallic arms with different tools for all the intricacies that were involved in assembling him. Pretty sure he stole a thing or two from Tony Stark when making this. Quite literally, in fact.

And…done. Finally. Those five minutes took fucking forever to finish. As the arms pulled away he stretched his entire, "hasn'tt been together in about two weeks" body. It was one of the mannerisms he still did. Human mind inside a robot body, after all.

"Aw FUCK I haven't felt this good in ages!" He exclaimed into the open air. For a machine that he hasn't touched in god knows how long it can _still_ refine things back into pristine condition. "I wonder what it'll be this time?"

He started to walk out of the master bedroom. At the same time a small text box appeared at the corner of his already cluttered up vision full of GUI's of scanners, radars, those label things you see in movies that bring up information on whatever you look at, all that type of crap, stating _"Commencing Warming-Up"_. As usual, he balled up his fists and banged them together twice, all the while his miniature bass boom cannons blasted into each other with each contact. Then, he stuck his fists together and rapid fired the cannons. Good, they were still working as intended. Right as he finished he reached the open stairs leading to the first floor. However, instead of walking down the stairs like any normal person would, he went into a pose; his legs slightly bent with one leg back and one leg forward. He jumped, and at the same time his slightly-less-mini bass boom cannons fired up from underneath him, giving him a slight boost in height, easily vaulting over the guard rails and landing right in the spot where he always does, which was slightly bent in and cracked.

"Heh, still got it."

Completely ignoring the state the rest of his house was in, since he doesn't really think too much about all that anymore, he walked right to his front door. Or, to be more specific, what was right in front of the front door. It was a giant circular thick mechanical ring, with thin metal bars protruding from the inside of it. Connected to this ring was a crapton of other different pieces of machinery, all different shapes and sizes, and their connected wires going all over the place. As he walked through the conveniently placed machines that formed a sort of walkway, he began to relive the memories he had gotten from his last adventure. Remember when I said that?

It's as if it had only ended two weeks ago. He was in the _Voltron_:_ Legendary Defender_ universe. Yeah, you heard me right. While he couldn't remember exactly how it happened, and totally not the fact that I can't remember what happened, he was remembering just how _fucking awesome_ that final climactic battle was. A fucking witch that was hellbent on destroying all universes because she couldn't find the one she wanted or whatever? Hell. Yeah. The stakes were absolutely high, and best of all, he had somehow _merged_ with that giant goddamn spaceship-mech as well as Voltron when something occurred that allowed that to happen. Man, it was so awesome and tense at the same time.

"_But…that's a story for another day"_ He thought to himself, in case some higher-dimensional otherworldly beings were listening in on him without him knowing. That would be rude of them.

As he stood in front of the ring, he plugged his tail into the tail-shaped socket right next to him, kickstarting the entire mechanical process as a screen right above the socket hummed to life, as well as everything else. Tens of thousands of lines of code flew by in a span of a couple seconds, before settling on a standard CMD-like UI. He forgot to program an actual GUI for this. Oh well. Right now, he was too busy thinking about what new adventure awaits him in this brand-new universe.

That's essentially what this other machine did. Once activated, it would pick an entirely different dimension he had never been to. Then, it would open a portal to that dimension, programmed to be right before and near where his call-to-adventure would be waiting. He didn't know where or what it would be. And that's the thrill of it. How did he get like this in the first place, you may ask? Well-

The machine started to spark and make a lot of noise. Small bolts of electricity shot up from the individual machines and to the wires, all of which were leading up to the mechanical ring. The metal bars began to spark, the bolts were exponentially getting bigger and meeting each other. Whatever lights were still working around the house started to flicker. Everything was going crazy. But him? He was greatly anticipating his next adventure.

With a loud spark that seemed to have short-circuited the entire house for a few seconds, but it all came on again somehow, a green, swirling portal had formed in the center of the ring. With that, he disengaged from the socket and wondered what could lie on the other side. He thought about doing a bit with this one. Maybe feign being thrown from the other side? Act all Terminator-like, perhaps?

…Nah. He decided to just be normal this time. What if it were one of those scenarios where whoever the main character is hears a whooshing sound and a flash of green light from around the alleyway or something? That…would certainly be an interesting encounter.

He cracked his knuckles, even though he was still a robot, stretched his neck, and sighed.

"Show time."

He stepped in the portal, and right as he was completely through, it disappeared behind him.

* * *

**I'm guessing this is one way to add "author's notes", right? Well, idk. Anyway, this is here is my first shot at writing a fanfic ever! This is really only a quick something because I wanted to finally write out at least the beginning of this, so stuff here is heavily subject to change. Things including the title of this story, summary, and not referring to my OC as "he" are also subject to change, so don't worry. That's it, I guess. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
